


Awakenings

by the_Pop_Culturist



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Pop_Culturist/pseuds/the_Pop_Culturist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had forced them down this path, it had always been their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> You'll be sorry if you don't stick around till the end.

Artemis had noticed the change months earlier, and it troubled her deeply. It had seemed fairly innocuous at the time. The subtle glances, the knowing nods, giddy laughter when they thought no one was looking. Moments that could easily be misconstrued, but lately the frequency and intensity of those moments had doubled. None of the team seemed to notice or care, _just boys being boys_ Zatanna assured her, but deep down Artemis knew it was more. She loved Wally, more than she ever thought she could love anyone, but lately she could sense a certain restlessness in him.

 

Ever since Dick had pulled him aside to share something so urgent, so private that Wally swore he’d keep it to himself, things began to change. He had changed. Both of them had. Dick Grayson had been his closest friend for as long as either could remember. They'd saved each other's lives more times than they could count. The intensity of events and moments like those naturally draw people closer together. It was human nature.

 

They'd begun spending more and more time together, away from the judging eyes of friends and teammates, away from her. She'd watch them sneak around, thinking no one would notice, but she always did and it hurt her to her core.

 

She began to wonder if their close friendship had turned into something more. Experimentation was natural she tried to convince herself. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit to being attracted to people of the same sex from time to time, but she’d never ever act on it. She wasn’t homophobic in the least, she just wasn’t interested.

 

If Wally had now chosen that direction and didn't want to be with her anymore, she'd eventually understand, but she needed to hear it from him. She needed closure, and a text or hand written note wouldn’t suffice. She needed to hear the words. As she watched them tiptoe towards Dick’s room she knew it was time. That's what she got for sharing her heart with him. Relationships always ended in heartbreak. The curse of being a Crock.

 

Inside his room, Dick groaned as Wally’s body pushed into his. Briefly their tips touched, sending waves of excitement through both. His shaft slid against the speedsters causing him to jump back. What they were doing was dangerous, but they couldn't deny the desire. No one could find out.

 

Artemis walked quietly up to the door. Inside she could hear muted laughter, the thrashing of bodies, a groan.

 

She and Wally had discussed several times taking their relationship to the next level and casting aside their virginity. She wanted to take that next step because she loved the speedster. He'd always treated her with respect and gentleness, but most importantly with honesty. They'd made a pledge to always be truthful, the days of hiding her secrets a thing of the past. He swore he'd never lie to her, which only made this discovery hurt that much more. He'd never pressured her to go further until she was ready, but now she began to understand why. He was no longer being honest with her regarding his relationship with Dick. Call it what you like, but it was still cheating, and she was tired of being made the fool. She wasn't stupid.

 

She considered her options for entry when a body slammed against the door.

 

“You're going to pay for that,” she heard Wally giggle.

 

She imagined him pinned against the wall, Dick’s lips on his neck. She fought through a brief flash of jealousy only to be replaced with unbridled fury. She kicked upon the door prepared for anything.

 

“Oh my God!” she gasped.

 

“Oh shit!” the speedster cursed in horror.

 

Standing in the darkness, under a blue and red glow stood her boyfriend and his best friend feet apart, suddenly looking incredibly guilty at their discovery; one dressed in robes of khaki, the other in dark armor and a cape, lightsabers cocked and ready

 

“It's not what it looks like!” Dick replied desperately.

 

Artemis held on to her stomach tightly, worried the laugher about to erupt from inside might actually break a rib. “It looks like you two idiots are dressed as Luke Skyrunner and Darth Vader having a sword fight."

 

“It’s Skywalker,” Wally defended irritated, “and we’re _dueling_.”

 

“And they’re not swords, they’re lightsabers. Big difference,” Dick corrected with a huff.

 

Wally threw up his arms up in barely contained excitement. “It's going to be out in three weeks. An actual honest to God new Star Wars movie!”

 

“Two weeks, six days and seven hours,” Dick amended.

 

“Yeah what he said! I never thought I'd see the day." Wally nodded excitedly. “It's going to be freaking awesome! No more George Lucas. No more Jar Jars, or that terrible kid who played Anakin. We can completely forget those first three movies ever happened.”

 

“Yeah, but Sam Jackson was cool,” Dick added.

 

Wally agreed. “Yeah he’s always cool.”

 

 _“I have had it with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!”_ Dick mimicked, only to see Wally and Artemis staring back at him.

 

“Dude that is the worst Sam Jackson impression I’ve ever heard,” the speedster frowned.

 

Artemis ran her hands through her hair in exasperation. “So this is what you two have been sneaking off doing?”

 

“Yeah! Alfred did the costumes and Kid Genius over there created exact replicas of the Return of the Jedi era lightsabers.”

 

Wally bowed proudly. "Yep. Even I’m dazzled by my brilliance sometimes."

 

"We knew if you all found out we'd never hear the end of it.” Dick sighed.

 

“But it’s freaking Star Wars man!!!” Wally bounced, electricity literally dancing off his skin.

 

Artemis sighed in relief. Unsure if she felt more embarrassed than stupid. “Look dorks. I can keep a secret.”

 

“Yeah,” they groaned in unison, reminding the blonde of days past when denials and outright lies of family ties were in fashion.

 

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m just thankful this was all it was.”

 

The two teens barely acknowledged her comment, instead fixated on the masterpiece the speedster had crafted, turning back to restart their duel when Wally face dropped.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked in consternation.

 

“Nothing babe,” she quickly deflected, reaching over and kissing his cheek, trying to erase the images she'd created.

 

“Well I'll let you two nerds get back to saving the universe.” the archer chuckled, turning to leave when her boyfriend gently took her hand, placing inside it a third lightsaber, with purple energy blade no less.

 

“For me?” she smiled sweetly.

 

“You bet babe. Just like the one Mace Windu carried."

 

“God Sam Jackson is da man!” Dick squealed.

 

“You're on my side babe. Archers are always welcome in the rebellion.”

 

“Hey no fair!” Dick objected, but quickly gave up knowing it was a lost cause. The speedster and archer were partners, always had been, always would be. “Forget it, you both will kneel before the Dark Side.

 

Artemis grinned. “All right I'm in, but I'm not wearing those stupid Princess Leia buns.”

 

A/N - Gotcha suckers. Spitfire forever! The Force Awakens - December 18, 2015


End file.
